Who's That Pokemon?
by Tigerett
Summary: Two trainers attempt to talk about a few nicknames that were given to some Pokemon. Who knew that sharing a little information could be so very hard?


**A personal favorite skit, but with Pokemon! Feel free to reenact at any time! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor am I the one who created "Who's on First?"**

_=WTP?=_

It was a typical day and a typical Pokemon trainer battle. The two were already finished, and feeding their Pokemon.

The female, named Adeline, was rubbing her Squirtle, when she suddenly asked,

"Have you ever thought about Pokemon nicknames?"

The other trainer, a male named Chase, looked up from his own Furfrou.

"Huh?" He noised.

"Ya know, giving your Pokemon personal names? Like I did mine! Who's the Squirtle, What's the Fletchling, I Don't Know is the Litleo-"

Chase gazed at her in sudden curiosity.

"So who's the Squirtle?"

The other trainer grinned and replied,

"Yes."

Which prompted poor Chase to shake his head.

"No, I mean the name of the Squirtle."

"Who." Replied Adeline.

"The Squirtle."

"Who."

"The name of the Squirtle."

Obviously neither of them grasping what was happening, Adeline promptly answered with growing frustration,

"Who."

Of course, I would be lying if I said that Chase wasn't getting unhappy too.

He pointed at the Squirtle, which was smiling as innocently as ever, and said,

"The name of the Squirtle."

Adeline, thinking that if she rephrased it, replied,

"Who is the Squirtle."

This achieved nothing, as Chase stood up and stated,

"Why are you asking _me?"_

The girl, after carefully setting down her Pokemon, stood up and began to give Chase a less than pleased look.

"I'm not _asking_ you- I'm _telling_ you. _Who_ is the Squirtle."

His foot began tapping, and Chase said,

"_I'm_ asking **you**- Who's the Squirtle?"

"That's the Squirtle's name." Answered Adeline.

Now his nose crinkled in severe confusion, Chase asked,

"That's _who's_ name?"

Finally, the girl was sure she had achieved something.

"Yes!" She replied enthusiastically.

Chase groaned in despair and decided to change the subject.

"Whatever. So you reward your Pokemon for winning, right?" He asked, sure that he'd seen Adeline give a berry to her Fletchling after the battle. It had totally smoked his Chespin. (But he still beat it afterwards with his Furfrou.)

Adeline nodded, thinking that a change of pace was good.

"It all depends on what Pokemon likes which berry though." She said. Chase nodded thoughtfully.

"So who gets an Oran berry when you beat an opponent?"

Adeline nodded again.

"Yeah, and he should! I mean, it _is_ his favorite."

The situation felt oddly familiar, and Chase asked,

"Who's is?"

To her as well, the situation had that taste of familiarity, but still Adeline replied,

"Yes."

Placing a hand on the side of his head, Chase asked,

"So _who_ gets it?"

Adeline smiled knowingly, and said herself,

"Well why shouldn't he? Although sometimes his friend the Fletchling brings it to him."

"Who's friend?"

"Yep. After all, the Pokemon earns it."

Chase was sure the conversation was headed south, and asked,

"Who does?"

"Absolutely!" Adeline answered. Chase waved his hands in front of him in order to restate his question.

"All I'm trying to find out, is what's the name of the Squirtle?"

"Oh, no, no." Adeline shook her head. "What is the Fletchling."

"I'm not asking who's the Fletchling!" Chase groaned.

Adeline shook her head and stated...

"Who's the Squirtle!"

The conversation was easily getting nowhere fast, and Chase decided to try moving on again.

He looked at Adeline's Venipede, which she hadn't used in the battle. It had been let out for feeding though.

"So is your Venipede strong?" He asked.

Adeline smiled and forgot all about the previous "conversation."

"Oh, absolutely."

"And it's name?"

Reaching down to where the bug was eating and petting it, she replied,

"Why."

Chase raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I just thought I'd ask." He said defensively. Adeline looked up at him again.

"Well, I just thought I'd tell tell you."

"So tell me who is the Venipede?"

Adeline rolled her eyes and Chase inwardly counted to three.

"Who's the Squirtle." The two said at the same time, pointing to the little turtle.

"Keep off the Squirtle! The Venipede's name?" Chase groaned.

"Why."

Chase crossed his arms.

_"Because."_ He stated.

Adeline grinned and pointed at a Pokemon behind her.

"Oh, that's the Scraggy."

Chase stared at her blankly for a moment, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Just wait a minute. Do you have a Pancham?" He asked, sure that she'd put it away earlier.

"Yeah." Adeline said. (I'm sure you see where this is going...)

"Tell me the Pancham's name." Said Chase. Adeline then nodded and replied-

"Tomorrow."

Chase stared blankly at Adeline, before he began to run his temples to think of a solution to the problem.

"Okay, so say you have to fight in a triple battle. You call to your Fletchling to use gust so that you can guard the Squirtle. Who gets guarded?"

Adeline smacked her fist onto her palm.

"Now that's the first thing you've said right!" She said happily, angering Chase even further.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" He yelled.

The other trainer put her hands up defensively.

"Hey, don't get excited! Take it easy." She said, making a couple of calming motions.

Chase however, stomped his foot before making another attempt.

"Alright, the Fletchling successfully guards the Squirtle, and whoever it is uses magical leaf. It hits the mark and you seem to have knocked out the opponent."

Adeline shrugged.

"Yeah, sounds reasonable."

Chase glared at her then continued.

"So another Pokemon gets up, and attacks the other two Pokemon you're against with high jump kick."

The girl pointed behind her.

"Because." She said simply.

Chase growled in defeat and threw his hands into the air.

_"Why?_ I don't know, and I don't care." He mumbled.

Adeline cocked her head.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I said, I DON'T CARE!" He shouted.

The other trainer smiled and pointed to a small, round and pink Pokemon beside her, then saying;

"Oh, that's my Jigglypuff!"

_=WTP?=_

**You can just hear that trumpet playing in the background, can't you?**

**. . .**

**Anyway, did you laugh? A lot? I sure hope so, because that skit made me laugh when I saw it!**

**And yes those of you who know I missed some parts- I know it too.**

**I figured this out about halfway, because I needed to keep referencing the script, and discovered that it was one that didn't cover the entire thing. Afterwards, I couldn't figure out how to rewrite it in (aka: I'm a bit lazy.)**

**Plus, it was a bit hard translating that baseball stuff into battle stuff without overriding the rules of six Pokemon to a trainer. So there's that too, if you want a more "decent" excuse. :P**

**Anyhoo- Here's hoping that you liked it!**

**See y'all next time!**

**P.S. Please remember to rate and review! And free imaginary marshmallows to everyone who does!**

_**(Tosses imaginary marshmallows all over review button.)**_


End file.
